Of Girls and Monsters
by AJ Edwins
Summary: Sequel to A Girl Amoung Monsters. Luke and Elle both try to move on. Elle forces herself to fall for another guy. Luke becomes a loner. BUT...They both know who they want the most.
1. New Beginnigs

**----*----**

I guess my father just thought I needed a new start after I gave Edric to Matt and Shelley. He managed to convince a public school in Tacoma to take me.

Stadium High was a large imposing, castle-like structure. I gulped and looked at my schedule. _Great, once again, my math class is first._

I walked into the room, a few minutes late. "Yo'el Winters?" The teacher asked when I entered.

I totally surprised myself when I replied. "Lizzie. It's Lizzie." The name tasted bitter on my tongue. _Just like Luke's._

**----*----**

I told the same thing to all of the teachers. It was the only thing I said all day.

At the end of the day, someone came up to me. "Lizzie, right?" He was red-headed, and freckled. "I'm Roger; we have the same first class."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I mean, I mean. I don't want to intrude. But, can I ask you a question?" He was trying very carefully not to hurt my feelings.

I nodded again. _Just as long as you're not asking me out, bud._

He took a shaking breath. "Are you a foster kid?"

The only other person who ever asked such a blunt question was Luke. I shook my head.

"Should you be?" When I didn't respond, he quickly amended. "My father's a minister. I've seen signs in other students here."

_Should I? _I asked myself. _Am I letting my father make my choices for me? Or is what Tom did coming back to haunt me? Oh, Luke, I wish you were here._


	2. Inner Hate

**----*----**

I hate myself. She was angry with me, and she probably wanted me to stay away. But pathetic me, I thought she was even more _fragile_. She seemed smaller, depressed without her baby.

Speaking of the little guy, I wonder what Elle did. Did she marry Tom? Did she do the unthinkable and give her son up? Did she go back to school?

I watched my skin shimmer in the faint starlight. The moon was new tonight. I wanted to rip my skin off.

_If I wasn't a monster…_


	3. Voice

**----*----**

Roger met me the following morning. "Hey, Lizzie, what's up?"

I didn't speak. He was trying so hard. It hurt me to watch.

"So, did you finish the homework, Lizzie?"

I rolled my eyes. _Give up, dude._

He reached for me, gently. "Are you doing to be okay?"

_No, _I thought, stepping away from his hand. _I'm never going to be okay. Because you're not Luke. _"I'm okay, Roger," I lied.

"That's good, because I thought you were mute for a second."

I laughed with him and I felt, well, like me again. Before Luke, before Tom, before my mother died. I felt whole. Then a little voice in the back of my head said, _but you can't love him, Elle. You know you can't love anyone but Luke._


	4. Iowa

**----*----**

I went to a library in rural Iowa, wanting to send something, _anything _to Elle. I had paper and an envelope. Now all I needed was stamp.

"Excuse me?" I went to the front counter.

The elderly lady smiled at me. "Hello, dear. I haven't seen you around here before."

I nodded. "I'm just passing thru."

"Are your folks around, dear?"

"No, ma'am. I'm afraid not. I've been on my own for sometime."

"How old are you, son?" The sheriff was behind me. He sized me up. "Fifteen?"

"There about. Look, I was just wondering if I could have a stamp. Then, I'll leave town, no questions asked." I looked toward the door, planning my escape.

"Boy," the sheriff placed a hand on my shoulder. He ignored the cold. "Where are your parents?"

"Been dead for awhile," I muttered. I _wasn't_ lying, after all.

"Got any other family, boy?"

"Not really. May I go now?"

**----*----**

I moved in with the librarian later that day. Her husband had died earlier that year and she needed some help around the house.

"The washroom is right inside the back door. The kitchen is to the left and your room will be up in the attic. I don't have a computer or anything like that."

I nodded. "That's fine, but this isn't necessary, ma'am. Really, I'm fine."

She shook her head. "It's no problem, Luke honey. I've been lonely. I'll sign you up for school tomorrow." She pointed up the stairs. "I bet your friend is waiting for that letter. Go finish it."


	5. Break Down

**----*----**

I went to Roger's church as soon as it came in the mail. It was a Wednesday night. I slipped into the back of the youth service, trying to remain unnoticed.

Roger ran up to me. "Welcome," he said, not recognizing me. "You came just in time. My name is Roger."

I pulled back my rain-soaked hood. "Hi, Roger." I turned my head slightly, trying to keep him from seeing the tears.

He looked at my face and noticed the dried tears. "Oh, Lizzie. Lizzie, what's wrong?" he whispered. "Do you need someone to call your folks?" He turned. "DAD!"

I groaned. "Please, it isn't a big deal." I turned to leave. "This was a bad idea."

The pastor spoke to the rest of the kids there. "Why don't you guys just hang out tonight? I've got something to deal with." He came up to us, moving slowly. "What is it Roger?"

"Dad," Roger began. "This is Lizzie Winters." I hadn't realized, but I was shaking violently. He (Roger) put a hand on my arm to stabilize me. "The girl from my math class I told you about."

"It's nice to meet you, Lizzie." When I rejected his hand, he turned back to his son. "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

"No," I reassured him, softly. "It's just one of my many person problems. I shouldn't have come. Roger has nothing to do with it." I shook my head. "I think I should go. This was a bad idea."


	6. Confession

----*----

I needed to see her. The letter wasn't enough. It didn't help any. I ran into Seattle the Wednesday after I sent the letter.

When I found her (easier said than done) she was holding someone else's hand. My vision went red at the sight of the red-head.

"So, that's what happened." She whispered to the man sitting across from table from them. "That's why I'm so messed up. I'm so awful, aren't I, Reverend Stevens?"

"No," the man assured her, "and you've done the right thing by telling us. He can help you through us and His Word."

She looked down, confused and, as she looked up, she saw me. "Luke," she stuttered. "Oh my god."

The red-head stood, blocking my view. "I won't come any closer, bud." He was still holding her hand.

"Roger," the reverend stepped between us. "Son, don't fight him."

"No," I hissed. "Let him." _I'd like to tare him limb from limb. _I crouched into a fighting position.

"No, Luke," Elle said, like she was speaking to a disobedient child or pet. "Let me explain first."

I growled. "Fine."

All three of the shivered. "I think I hate you," Elle said. "I'm staying with Roger. I'm sorry, Luke but it has to be like this. Please, just leave."

I did.

----*----


	7. Brick

----*----

I hurt his feelings, I know I did. I could see the pain in his black eyes as he turned to leave. I could see his anger towards Roger, and his confusion. As the church door closed, I could even feel the love. It hit me like a brick.

The problem was I was scared. Scared of the icy cold of his skin. Scared of his secrets. Roger was warm, reliable. Roger told his secrets (there weren't very many) as soon as I told mine. Roger was what a boyfriend and a potential husband should be. The question was, who did I want?

Roger may be the best for me but I couldn't get Luke off my mind. Luke, the mysterious boy who carried me to safety. Luke, the boy I used to wish would marry me when Tom tried. Luke, the boy I wished would have been there when I told Tom to keep my baby, if he wished, but to leave me out of it. Luke, my strong stone protector.

What had I done to him?

----*----


	8. Back to the Cullens

----*----

As I ran away from Seattle, I headed instinctively toward the little town of Forks.

I could still feel Elle's pain, but it had grown faint. I was trying to fight the urge to run back to and beg her to take me back. Just as I stopped to turn back, Alice Cullen was standing beside me. "She'll come for you," she said still all knowing.

The entire family welcomed me back with open arms, despite Esme's worry. "You, young man," she said as I entered. "Are in big trouble."

I nodded, "Sorry, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I didn't mean to worry you."

"We were about to leave," Rosalie said. "Alice insisted that you'd return."

Alice was smirking. "Elle will too."

Edward looked at her. "That's one vision we all wish you'd keep to yourself, Alice," he grumbled.

Bella was looking at me, somewhat sympathetic. "It's something we need to tell him."

----*----

**Feel free to guess what Luke's about to learn, and what it means for Elle.**


	9. Passport

----*----

I got another letter from Luke. He was living in Alaska.

I needed Luke. I _wanted_ Luke. That strange coldness that radiated from him. His undying concern. His strange, sometimes animal-like qualities. I liked the fact that he couldn't stay away from me. And the funny thing is: Roger got it.

"I get it Lizzie," he said when I explained. "Just remember, I'm always here. I'll wait until time ends to be with you. Go find Luke. Go be at peace."

With that, I grabbed my passport and got on a bus headed north.

----*----

I looked out the bus window, trying not to yawn. We were almost to Juneau, and I was more scared than happy.

I knew what he was, or at least I had a guess. He was a cold one, a blood sucker, a vampire. The one thing humans should run from. I was running straight into his arms.

I was expecting to hitch-hike my way to Northern Alaska, but as I stepped off the bus, I nearly screamed.


	10. Commitment

The first chapter ten is now the end of chapter nine. M1nk, what you could not guess will be introduced in this chapter. The general POV pattern is Elle, Luke but in case you wanted to know:

LUKE'S POV

----*----

I stood in the bus station, as still as I could without attracting attention. The little box in my back pocket suddenly felt heavy. _What am I doing? _I asked myself.

_What you think is right, _I replied back. _If you're going to risk hurting and killing Elle, you're going to have to know how committed she is._

_But,_ my weak side retorted. _I can't stay away from her. I can't let her leave me again. _My train of thought was broken by someone's sharp in take of breath. I looked up.

And the most beautiful girl ever was standing before me. Her hair was slightly longer, and she had slimmed down. In fact, she almost looked unhealthy, expect for the smile on her face. As she came closer, I dropped to one knee…

----*----

When she woke up that morning she was covered in bruises. I wanted to kill myself because of what I saw. She look liked she did when I first saw her. Bruised, beaten, drugged (although she didn't know it) and raped.

"Don't," she whispered, reading my face. "Don't. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," I whispered. "I'm no better than Tom."

"Ow," she whispered, trying to hide the pain, as she moved back into my arms. "You're the best. Even if you're not human."

"Don't be so casual," I replied, sounding bitter. "I could have killed you."

She went to the bathroom and came back. "I don't wanna fight right now," she said, starting to nod off. "I'll wake up when I'm hungry."


	11. A chapter title would ruin the surprise

Elle's POV

----*-----

Something was wrong, really wrong. I was sick, too sick for it to be normal. My first hint was a smell. Jacob, the large Native American that I failed to understand, was cooking. "Hey, Elle, what some?" I ran from the room, and locked myself in the bathroom.

I vomited into the sink over the mirror. I turned and saw myself in another; full length mirror and I looked like shit. I was still bruised from that one night with Luke, but that's not what shocked me. "NO!" I screamed.

Luke broke down the bathroom door. "Elle, baby, what is it?"

My knuckles were white against the marble sink. "I…" I stepped away from him. "You're not going to want to marry me after I tell you," I admitted, shamefully. "I'm not worth it."

"No, baby," Luke said, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my hair. "I will never ever do that to you."

"Even if I'm pregnant?"

----*----

**I'm evil, I know….**


	12. Thing

LUKE'S POV

"How the hell did I let this happen?!?" I screamed, hitting the sink.

Elle looked at me, her eyes wide. She looked away, fearful. "Please, Luke, it's my fault. Not yours. I should have known…" She cowered slightly.

"Shush, you're okay," I assured, wrapping my arms around her again. "Breathe, Elle. You're going to be okay."

"Don't promise me that, Luke," she whispered, trying to push me away. "You _can't_ promise me that." The panic her voice was clear. "This thing _will_ kill me."

"No," I tried to explain. "We can turn you. It worked with Bella."

"But I'm not Bella, Luke. I can't let myself become a monster. Either you get this _thing_ out of me now, or I'm leaving. I'll die someplace else."

"You're not going to die, Elle." I won't let her leave the protective circle of my arms. "I won't let you die. I won't let you kill our child either."

"Kill!?!" She screamed. "I'm not the murder, Luke, you are! You're the blood drinker! I just don't want to die right now. Ceasing to exist is not in my plans. Losing my life or soul is not in my plans. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want it to be a long, happy life. I want to die from natural causes. Not because I'm carrying some mutant freak!"

"You can't leave," Carlisle explained from over my shoulder. "We can help, Elle, I promise you that, but you have to trust our judgment, all right?"

"No," we both said. "It is not all right."


	13. Scared

Elle's POV

----*----

All I felt was tired. My outburst exhausted me. I felt faint, queasy, and dizzy. I wanted to cry. I didn't want another one of my children to grow up without knowing me. It was hard enough to give Archer to his father without fighting him. I didn't want to lose another baby to the world. I didn't want to lose myself.

"Elle, breathe." Luke ordered, putting his cold arm around my waist. "Please, you don't want to die."

"Don't try to put words in my mouth," I tried to say. My words were slurred slightly. I leaned against him, trying to stay upright.

"I think we need to get you to bed," he muttered, lifting me up.

----*----

When I woke up, there was a plethora of medical equipment in the room. Luke was sitting in a chair, his head limp, a cup in his hands. I coughed.

"Elle, thank God." He stood passed me the cup. "You're awake."

Words couldn't form on my lips. Everything hurt. I felt weak. I managed to sit up.

Luke rushed to support me. "Elle, slowly. We don't want move you too much."

I looked down at my stomach. It already had a decent-size curve to it. "Oh, my God," I managed to whisper.

"The baby's growing quickly. The Cullens already agreed to stay with us. They've done it before."

_So that's what's up Bella and Nessie._ I thought. _I __**really**__ am a Bella repeat._

He handed me the cup. "This will make you stronger."

I wrinkled my nose in curiosity. "What is it?" I could barely form the words.

"O positive," he said, gently. "Getting blood that's compatible with AB negative is a pain."

"Sorry," I muttered, taking a sip. "What about Rh factor?" I paused. "This is actually kind of good."

"What?"

"Archer, he was a positive baby. Apparently, if I have another positive baby, we're both in danger. Meaning the baby and me."

Carlisle came in. "That's the least of our worries, Ellie. Do you know what amniotic fluid is?"

"Isn't it the sac around the baby that keeps it safe?" I asked, wanting the reassurance.

"Yes," Dr. Cullen replied, sitting beside Luke. "But with hybrids like Nessie and your little one here, it isn't a fluid. It is vampire skin."

Luke's reaction told me that he hadn't heard this before. "The baby's going to have to rip its way out of her!?" he said. "Elle, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm the only one to blame for this."

"You are not." I replied. I turned back to the doctor. "Are you going to try to do a C-section before it can get itself out?"

"Yes, but you will probably have to be changed to survive. Are you sure you want this?"

I didn't know. If fact, I remembered saying I didn't want this. "I don't know, Dr. Cullen. I'm scared."

----*----

**End story 2. 3 will be up later.**


End file.
